The invention is an improvement in or modification of the invention described in our Published European Application No. 0,329,353 ("the prior application"), which describes a flexible guide suitable for coupling infra-red radiation of 10.6 micrometer wavelength from a carbon dioxide laser to a site of use for surgical cutting.
The apparatus described in the prior applicaiton is an efficient transmitter of infra-red radiation, but has been found not to be such a good transmitter of visible light.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improvement in or modification of the prior application which allows visible light to be transmitted efficiently to the remote end of the guide.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a means whereby the spacing between the remote end of the guide and a surface being operated upon may be accurately judged.